


i'm over it i promise that / i just have to sing it out of me

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	i'm over it i promise that / i just have to sing it out of me

10:03

quick ramble before i go back to what i was reading 

(i'm 45 chapters in and i will not stop reading until i finish it's so good)

i now have a dress with catwoman on it and i don't think [redacted] approves because it's tight but i don't care because catwoman

i confronted my feelings today in a long vent text to k and i cried but fuck it i'm dealing and at least i recognized my feelings i've never been too good at emotions

am i a secretly a robot? was r.s. right? the world will never know

~~hey i know two r.s.'s that's wacky~~

i want to spill my secrets to the internet and wear bodycon catwoman dresses and dye my hair blue and 

i want to live not just survive

honestly now that my notebook contains letters to be read if i die young i'm ready to face whatever because at least everything will be out there

you don't have to talk to someone every day to be their close friend (j.g. & j.k.)

j.g.- i miss you like hell and i hope you don't see me differently now but i'm really scared you do and i just realized i don't remember ever hugging you so now i'm crying i really just want you to come back and stay this time i want to watch my sisters yell at you for not using a wrist strap they never even considered deleting your icon you still hold records on my wii it's ridiculous i want to watch you try and beat your old records again you still haven't seen the hole in the trampoline there are so many memories i wish you were a part of i want you to be the one helping me hang this flag on my wall i know that things would have been so different if you stayed but maybe they would have been better i want to have one of your sweatshirts or tshirts or jewelry or something i'm still taller than you i think i always will be i wish i could meet the friends you mentioned they sound great i have been playing my clearest memories of you on repeat lately (like the second time i met you, the first time i remember, i was incredibly bored and i was picking weeds thinking they were flowers and i would have rather been reading inside and you judged me for being a girl but that all changed eventually, we've grown so much since then) sorry my happy new year was three days late i love you

i didn't realize i had all of that in me

turns out this was not so quick oops

i am overflowing with emotion 

that one line from green by cavetown "i'm over it i promise that / i just have to sing it out of me" but it's writing

crocodile rock will never not make me want to dance

okay maybe one situation but whatever

i don't think i'll end up going to frosh but i like having options

i'm way happier after writing all of that out

now back to reading :)

10:31


End file.
